Sunset Perspectives
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Arnold let out an exaggerated sigh, feeling foolish, and deciding that he would just...at least...say hi. ArnoldXHelga


**It's about 1:30 in the morning and I got barely 3 and a half hours of sleep last night,...which means I'll probably regret posting this when I'm in a better frame of mind.**

**Oh well. (smiles sleepily)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't that Arnold thought Helga was a particularly mean person, it was just that he had grown accustom to her scowl, her insults, and her obviously empty threats. So there was something strangely perplexing and even somewhat mesmerizing about seeing her the way she was now. 

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't as if she were dancing or singing with joy, or even that she was smiling a lot, or humming some happy tone. Helga was simply sitting at the edge of the dock, her feet hanging over the edge as she leaned back on her hands, gazing up at the sky.

There was just something about the way she looked though, despite wearing her usual pink dress and bow, that had caused Arnold to stop and take notice.

At first he had assumed it was the glow of the setting sun, making her hair shine more than usual, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than that. It wasn't just the way she looked, it was the way she was looking. If that made any sense. It did to Arnold.

Even from where he was standing, he could see the expression on her face. Her brow wasn't furrowed, her eyes not narrowed, no frown on her face. She looked...peaceful, her half lidded gaze fixated on the sky above her, a calm almost unnoticeable smile of her lips.

Arnold blinked, not sure how long he had been by the pier just...watching her.

If he had thought something was wrong then he wouldn't have hesitated to have made his presence known...to ask if she was okay...to offer advice. But she was fine, as far as he could tell, maybe even happier than he had seen her in a long time.

So why was he still there? Why did he find himself wanting a reason to approach her?

Curiosity? Maybe.

Arnold let out an exaggerated sigh, feeling foolish, and deciding that he would just...at least...say hi.

He walked up behind her, not making much noise, and so she didn't notice him.

He smiled slightly when he realized this, grateful for a closer look at her dreamy expression, and hoping that what he was about to do would not sour her mood.

"Nice sunset, huh?"

The reaction was almost instant.

"Arnold!" She all but shrieked, sitting up straight, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

Arnold blinked, surprised by her panicked exclamation, but almost immediately she narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"Criminy, football head! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

He almost felt like chuckling for some reason, but smiled instead.

"Sorry, Helga." He apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Humph!" Helga crossed her arms. "With a face like yours, how can I not be scared?"

Arnold sighed slightly, deciding not to take her insult too serious. He knew Helga didn't really mean some of the things she said, and was probably just trying to cover up the fact that he had indeed startled her.

"Well, sorry anyway." he told her, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah," She replied, impatient." What do you want, Arnoldo?"

"Nothing. I was just taking a walk and..."

Arnold paused, uncertain about his next words.

_'I saw you sitting there and just had to come over'_

He shook the thought away.

"I Just thought I'd..um..watch the sunset."

Helga gave him a half suspicious stare, almost as if she knew that he wasn't being honest with her, and he felt strangely uncomfortable.

"Um, you don't mind, do you?"

Arnold smiled slightly, not noticing Helga's hopeful expression before she deliberately frowned at him again.

"It's a free country, Arnoldo" She replied, shrugging with indifference. "It's not like I care."

Arnold looked mildly surprised, even though Helga's reply wasn't the most friendly, she hadn't rejected the idea of him joining her; she must have been a good mood then.

He smiled and sat down beside her, hanging his legs over the side of the dock. He felt her tense up beside him and looked over, but as soon as she caught the movement of his head, she looked the other way.

Staring at her curiously for a moment, he drew his attention back toward the sunset, and he had to admit that it was quite breath taking. He smiled some, taking a few moments to admire the pink and orange colors radiating from the sun, which were reflecting in the water.

He heard a small sound, a sigh, and looked over at Helga.

At the beginning of fourth grade, Arnold had come to know Helga as a bully; someone who called him names and picked on him relentlessly. However, as the school year progressed, fate had seemed to pair them up at every turn.

Helga seemed especially rude to him then, even when he was trying to be nice, but no matter how angry he got with her….and just when he wanted to give up….she'd do or say something that seemed so…out of character for her. It was usually a small gesture, like her holding back an insult, or on a few occasions actually trying to get along with him. It never lasted too long though, but Helga had shown him that there was something good inside her…something nice, and Arnold recently found himself wanting to see more of that side to her. Not Helga the bully, but Helga the person...someone he had begun to consider a close friend.

But why did she insist on hiding that part of herself from everyone? Was she afraid?

No, that couldn't be it. Helga G. Pataki? Afraid? That's crazy. She was tough, mean, hard as nails, didn't care what anyone said or thought of her.

However, Arnold found it hard to associate those things with the girl sitting next to him now. The one who was staring at the sunset, half a smile on her face, eyes gazing appreciatively at the sight before her.

Arnold couldn't stop himself from starring.

It was still strange to think of her as the type of person to sit and watch the sunset, not just watch it, but admire it too.

It reminded Arnold that there was still a lot he didn't know about Helga.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" he asked, smiling.

"Hmm..yeah,.." She replied quietly, but she seemed to catch herself, blinking.

"I mean, I guess so," she shrugged, sounding annoyed. "If you like that kind of stuff, I mean."

Arnold continued to smile. "I think you do."

Helga sat up straighter, surprise flashing across her features before she was scowling again.

"Oh, whatta you know, football head," She mumbled, crossing her arms.

_'I know you're a lot nicer than you pretend to be'_ he thought, but didn't say.

"It looked like you were smiling," he commented instead.

Helga's face turned a slight shade of red and she turned toward him, glaring.

"So? What's your point hair-boy?" She snapped. "Am I not allowed to smile? Is that it?"

"No, no, that's not it." He shook his head. "Actually I...I kinda like it."

Arnold surprised himself with his own words, but had to admit they were true. He liked to see Helga smile. He almost couldn't describe the feeling.

Still, he expected her to be angry with him for saying so, and was even more surprised to find her staring at him in slight disbelief.

"You do?"

Her voice was soft and it caught him off guard.

He blinked.

She sounded so...nice. Was this the real Helga?

"Well...yeah." Arnold replied, feeling strangely anxious.

It seemed like evertime Helga showed this side of herself, Arnold managed to do or say something to ruin it, although it was unintentional like..

"You look pretty when you smile.'

Arnold suddenly felt very foolish, having meant to say that she looked nice when she smiled, but somehow having slipped and said she looked pretty. Not that he didn't think she was pretty when she smiled, 'cause she kinda was, but it was just strange to hear himself say it.

Helga's face tinted a slight shade of red and Arnold wondered if she could be blushing. Helga?... Blushing over something he said? Then her eyes closed half way and a dreamy expression overcame her features, causing Arnold's stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot.

"Um...Helga?"

She blinked, shook her head, and instantly frowned at him.

"What?"

Arnold blinked at her sudden mood change.

"Nothing." he looked away.

Helga frowned regretfully, but Arnold didn't see.

"It's getting' kind of late." he stated, observantly. "We should probably head home."

"What's wrong, Arnoldo?" Helga smirked. "Afraid of the dark?"

Arnold blinked and looked over at her, frowning slightly. So much for the nice Helga, he thought sadly.

"No, its not that." he replied. "I just don't want Grandpa and Grandma to worry."

Helga frowned at his response. "Oh."

Arnold stood up and looked down at her, casually.

"I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are by now, right?"

Helga scoffed slightly and turned to stare out at the water.

"Yeah right." She mumbled sarcastically.

Arnold gave her a half concerned, half confused, stare.

"Whatta ya mean?"

"Oh, get real, football head," she replied, glaring out at nothing. "I could catch a bus to the next town, use the money I've been saving to rent an apartment, get a job at a restaurant that doesn't obey child labor laws, and they'd never even know I was gone."

Arnold blinked, frowning; It sounded like she had really thought it through.

"You wouldn't though,...would you?" He asked, sounding more worried than he had intended.

"Huh?" Helga turned to look up at him, confused. "Wouldn't what?"

Arnold took a step toward her.

"You wouldn't really run away, right?" he asked, making it sound as if the answer was obvious.

Helga hesitated. "Well...um...no,...I guess not."

Arnold frowned some at her less than definite answer. Helga deliberately glared, trying to look annoyed.

"Geesh, football head, like I could even rent an apartment, I'm ten years old for Pete's sake!" She glared, getting to her feet to face him. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Well...no." Arnold started, pausing thoughtfully. "Actually, you're probably one of the smartest people I know."

Helga's frown fell from her face, and Arnold turned his head away from her, rubbing his left arm with his right hand, although he wasn't cold.

It was just a compliment, no big deal,…he did that stuff all the time. So why did he feel so weird about it now?

"Well...I guess I better go." Arnold announced suddenly and awkwardly.

"Yeah,..um...me too."

He looked up to see Helga rubbing the back of her neck in a similar display of uneasiness.

He smiled, admitting that he really liked seeing the less intimidating side of Helga.

"I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow, huh?"

Helga looked up, frowning, her hand now on her hip. "Have I ever missed a game, Hair-boy?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I'll be there." Helga interrupted as she walked pass him, throwing her hand up in a slight wave.

"See ya in the funny papers, football head."

Arnold frowned as he watched her walk away, a strange feeling tugging at his heart.

"Helga, wait!"

She froze instantly and turned to face him, looking annoyed.

"What now, Arnoldo?" She asked, frowning. "Are you gonna keep me out here all night?"

Arnold walked toward her, looking somewhat anxious, but serious.

"I just wanted to let you know that..well….that I'd notice."

Even before Helga raised her eyebrow at him, Arnold realized that what he had said probably didn't make much sense.

"Ya know,…if you ever did decide to, um, runaway." He explained, stepping forward and placing as hand on her shoulder, his voice sounding more sincere. "I'd definitely notice if you were gone."

Arnold half expected her to pull away from his touch and say something sarcastic, but instead Helga stood frozen before him in disbelief. Arnold found himself momentarily lost within her hopeful blue eyes, and didn't bother removing his hand from her shoulder.

She really was kinda pretty, he couldn't help but think, even without her smile. It wasn't the obvious kind of pretty that some girls had, it was different….almost hidden….but….

'_Sometimes the greatest gifts come in the plainest boxes'_

He blinked, pulling his hand back abruptly.

"I..uh…better go." he said quickly, though he still didn't move.

"Yeah, it's probably past your bedtime." Helga halfheartedly replied.

Arnold smiled slightly at her sarcastic remark, feeling more relaxed.

"Well, goodnight Helga." he told her, turning to walk away...

He barely heard her reply 'You too, Arnold', and he grinned as he walked off, eyes half open.

Maybe Helga _was _tough, and sarcastic, and stubborn, but she was nice too...and easy to be around, and passionate about things. In fact, she was probably the most complex person he had ever met, and Arnold still couldn't figure her out.

It didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying though.

And he had to admit...

he liked the challenge.

* * *

**Yep...I will totally regret posting this later.**

**(Yawns)...Please review...although I may end up taking this off...or changing it ...or something.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**And I don't know if i got that quote right from Arnold's Valentine episode.**


End file.
